


Day 24: Broken Bone

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Apocalypse, Broken Bone, Gen, Pain, Whump, Zombies, major character’s deaths mentioned, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Broken bones aren’t fun. Broken bones during the apocalypse are definitely not fun.





	Day 24: Broken Bone

The groans and snarls of the undead echoed all around Jack as he stumbled away, desperate to escape. He'd been setting up camp for the night when he'd heard them, a large herd of Zoms moving towards him in the dark. He'd quickly packed his things and stomped out the campfire before dashing away from the awful sounds, flashlight in hand. He kept as silent as he could as he ran, trying not to step on dried leafs or sticks, remembering the tips Ryan had given him. He risked a glance back and paled when he saw the silhouettes of many Zoms following him. He turned and quickened his pace, dodging around trees and boulders, praying that he'd escape. He was just beginning to think that the sounds were dying down when suddenly the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he fell, tumbling head over hills down the slope he hadn't seen with a small cry of surprise.

 

He tried to gain a handhold or regain his footing but he couldn’t. He tumbled for several moments before he collided with something, perhaps a tree? At the same time he came to a stop searing white-hot pain shot up his leg and he clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the scream that tore itself from his throat. He was shaking, tears in his eyes as he pointed the flashlight he’d kept a death grip on down at his leg.

 

“Oh shit!” he breathed.

 

His leg was wedged between a rock and the tree, and had snapped, blood pouring from the open wound where he could see the bone sticking out of. Fear and panic filled him and his breathing quickened. Even if was able to reset the bone, stop the bleeding and not pass out from the pain, he’d never be able to outrun Zoms with a broken leg, and he’d probably end up dying from infection anyway. He looked around and saw that he was at the bottom of a ravine, a small stream of water trickling slowly by a few paces away. Jack closed his eyes and placed a hand to his forehead, biting his lower lip and feeling tears well up in his eyes. He never should’ve left the camp, shouldn’t have ventured out on his own. He’d just wanted to do something nice for the group, grab some new seeds for planting, some special treats for Jeremy’s birthday, and something to just make their shelter look nicer. They’d all been in the slums for so long, all he’d wanted to do was bring a little happiness back. Jack felt a sick feeling growing in his stomach and a small whimper escaped him when the sounds of groaning and snarling reached his ears, closing in on their prey. He stared up at the sky that was beginning to turn orange and pink with the sunrise, feeling a little woozy from the blood loss. He pulled his jacket off and painfully wrapped it around his leg, hoping to at least stop the blood, nearly passing out from the pain of touching his leg.

 

The growls grew closer and Jack felt the tears stream down his face. He was going to die, ripped to shreds by those monsters and then he’d become a monster just like them. He remembered what happened to Lindsay, Matt, Trevor, Alfredo, and Gavin. He’d been helpless then to save them, and he was helpless now to save himself. The pain in his leg started to subside as the pain in his heart grew. He’d never see Geoff again, have that strong shoulder to cry on or support when the gent needed Jack’s advise. Never see Ryan again, tell jokes and talk about life, or learn survival tips and tricks from him. Never hear Jeremy laugh, or see that smile that always managed to make others smile no matter how shitty they felt. Michael wouldn’t have someone to sit up with him late at night anymore to be a comforting presence when he’d had nightmares and couldn’t sleep. Jack would never see his friends again. The snarling grew closer and he knew that the Zoms were very close. Slowly he reached down and drew out the handgun he’d taken with him, looking down at it.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said before looking up at the undead closing in on their prey.


End file.
